


Help Me, I'm Holding on for Dear Life.

by imnotreallyahipster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Substance Abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotreallyahipster/pseuds/imnotreallyahipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if LaF was concious of what they were doing, but not able to control their actions when they were pod-peopled?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me, I'm Holding on for Dear Life.

"Come on! I want to go to the party!"  _Perry, help me._

You feel your body swaying to imaginary music.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea..." She tells you.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" You see her attempt to pull you off the table at the Zeta's frat party. You try to convey to her that you're still here. You're not gone. You feel yourself push her away and she stumbles back with tears in her eyes.

_No. Stop it. Stop it. Stop hurting her. Stop._

You're downing shot after shot, playing beer pong with some questionable men and you can't control your limbs. 

_Where's Perry?_

Laura pulls you to her dorm room with promises of a party.

_I don't want to party. I want Perry._

"Alright! Party!"

_Stop betraying me, mouth._

You see Perry on Laura's bed and her eyes are rimmed red. She apologizes repeatedly as they tie you down. She kisses your forehead and whispers something you can't quite hear.

_I'm losing what little control I had. I love you, Perry. Please know that._

When you wake up, you remember nothing of what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.


End file.
